


Ты — мой Нью-Йорк

by Teddy_Berry



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Berry/pseuds/Teddy_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты — мой Нью-Йорк, — раздалось в ответ, а потом кабинет снова потонул в стонах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты — мой Нью-Йорк

Дверь кабинета с грохотом распахнулась. И, несмотря на ее стоимость и относительную новизну, петли протяжно заскрипели, будто их слишком давно не смазывали. Позолоченная ручка с глухим стуком шибанулась о стену, превращая декоративную штукатурку в мелкую крошку, тут же осыпавшуюся на недавно вымытый пол. 

Брайан, привыкший «держать лицо» при любых обстоятельствах, нервно вздрогнул и тут же тяжело вздохнул. В мыслях промелькнула сцена жестокой расправы над ворвавшимся. Причем это самое «насилие» было настолько разным и изощренным, что Кинни даже сам себе поразился. «Это все пизденыш со своим Нью-Йорком», — подсказало подсознание и тут же замолкло. 

Карие глаза выражали крайнюю степень презрения и ненависти, когда Брайан поднял голову, намереваясь рассказать вошедшему не только о его будущем, но и о ближайших перспективах всех его родных вместе взятых. 

— Ты же в Нью-Йорке, — только и смог пробормотать владелец Киннетика, замирая в своем кресле. Уж кого он точно не ожидал увидеть, так это Джастина, мать его, Тейлора, свалившего в закат минувшей ночью. 

Солнышко лучезарно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Голубые глаза горели такой решимостью, что Брайан невольно осмотрелся по сторонам, прикидывая, куда бы сбежать от этой самой решимости. Увы, спрятаться можно было только в туалете, но такой побег мог негативно сказаться на репутации главного жеребца Питтсбурга. 

Пока Брайан был погружен в свои мысли, его немного бесцеремонно отодвинули от дорогущего стола вместе с креслом, — благо, то было на колесиках, — и довольно-таки удобно устроились на коленках. Тейлор был тяжелым, но Кинни, мозг которого уже переключился из режима «работа» в режим «сладострастный секс», положил руки на упругую задницу своего любовника, немного грубовато сжимая пальцы. 

Джастин на миг стал серьезным, а затем жестко схватил Брайана за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад, чтобы получить доступ к шее. Его губы оставляли на светлой коже красные отметины, которые тут же ласкал горячий язык. Зубы стремились причинить боль, заклеймить того, кто по своей природе не может кому-либо принадлежать. 

Брайан поддавался этой грубой ласке, даже не думая сопротивляться или перехватывать инициативу. Но Джастин слишком быстро остановился. С похотью в голубых глазах, ставших совершенно бестыжими, он поднялся на ноги, растегивая ремень на джинсах, а затем и пуговки, давая одежде бесприпятственно упасть. Одним быстрым движением руки парень смахнул со стола все, что там находилось. Исключением оказался моноблок, который лишь немного пошатнулся, но на месте устоял.

Карие глаза блеснули негодованием и злостью. 

— Жестко, сильно, быстро и грубо, — властно сказал Тейлор, прежде чем с удобством, — насколько вообще было возможно в данной ситуации, — улечься животом на столе из красного дерева. 

Брайан, словно хищник на охоте, поднялся со своего кресла и, глядя на влажную от смазки и явно уже готовую к подвигам задницу, медленно начал раздеваться. Галстук, вопреки обычаям, не полетел на ближайшую поверхность, а стал незаменимым атрибутом сегодняшнего удовольствия. Уверенными движениями Кинни связал запястья Джастина за спиной, на что тот только простонал, прикасаясь изнывающим членом к твердой поверхности стола. 

Белоснежная рубашка упала на пол, туда же полетели брюки вместе с нижним бельем. Брайан не спешил. Он медленно ласкал себя одной рукой, в то время как пальцы другой невесомо пробежались по нежной коже спины Тейлора. 

Джастин выгнулся, прося большего, мучаясь от собственного желания. Неожиданно властные пальцы схватили его за волосы, причиняя едва ощутимую и такую сладкую сейчас боль. Голова запрокинулась, губы приоткрылись в беззвучном стоне, а кожа на шее покрылась мурашками, когда страстный голос прошептал в самое ухо, обдавая его горячим дыханием:

— С каких это пор ты стал любителем жесткого секса, пизденыш?

Джастин промолчал, подаваясь назад всем телом, пытаясь увеличить контакт, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить жар похоти и желания. И Брайан не стал сопротивляться — одним четким движением он погрузился во влажную тесноту на всю длину своего члена и, не давая себе насладиться ощущениями, сразу сорвался в бешеный темп. Он понимал, что доставляет боль своему партнеру, но сейчас это только заводило.

Сильные пальцы Брайана оставляли багровые следы на молочно-белой коже ягодиц, а мысли о том, что завтра у Джастина проявятся синяки, доставляла еще больше наслаждения. Пот стекал солеными каплями по напряженной спине, бедра безостановочно двигались, сбиваясь и меняя темп, а твердый член проезжался по простате всякий раз, погружаясь в желанное тело. 

Джастин стонал от боли и наслаждения, руки затекли, живот уже болел от соприкосновения с жесткими краями стола, руки Брайана сжимали нежную кожу, не давая сосредоточиться на удовольствии. Неожиданный удар по ягодицам вырвал крик из уже и так охрипшего горла, оргазм подступил слишком быстро, накрывая с головой, не давая опомниться, унося куда-то далеко за пределы сознания. 

Когда упругие стенки начали ритмично сжимать Брайана, он замер, отпуская себя и позволяя себе окунуться в эйфорию, выплескиваясь в жаркую глубину и только сейчас понимая, что презервативы так и остались запакованными в кармане брюк...

«Что ж, мы были почти женаты, так что имеем право. Наверное...» — промелькнуло где-то в мыслях. В любом случае жалеть о чем-то после такого секса было глупо, изменить что-то — уже невозможно. 

Так и не покинув любимого тела, Брайан продолжил двигаться, только теперь уж медленно и неспешно, попутно освобождая руки Джастина от галстука, оставившего красные борозды на коже запястий. 

— Почему ты не в Нью-Йорке, Солнышко? — поинтересовался Брайан, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы прикоснуться грудью к влажной и чувствительной сейчас коже спины, оставляя поцелуй где-то на шее, слизывая капельки пота.

— Ты — мой Нью-Йорк, — раздалось в ответ, а потом кабинет снова потонул в стонах. 

И двух любовников совершенно не заботило, что дверь так и осталась открытой,а в приемной Синтия старалась не сильно краснеть, предлагая клиенту выпить очередную чашечку кофе под аккомпанемент громких звуков любви.


End file.
